New View
by topleka
Summary: Misaki goes to an Angelic Layer convention and meets a boy with similar interests. Is it a match made in heaven? Please read and review.
1. Upcomming Events

New View - An Angelic Layer Fanfic by topleka

"An Angelic Layer convention?" Tamayo said, excitedly.  
Misaki nodded. "I just got an invitation in the mail today." She held up the letter for her friends to see. The three of them were sitting in a booth at an ice cream parlor. She took another bit of her chocolate chip mint before laying the letter before Tamayo and Koutarou.  
"Ah yes," Koutarou said with a nod. "Hatoko received one too. There's a big convention and they're inviting some of the best deus' around."  
"So what makes it different from a regular competition?" Tamayo asked, a ring of strawberry icecream around her mouth.  
"Well," said Koutarou. "It's not a tournament. People will just be selling merchandise, and there will be interviews and autograph sessions. And of course the cosplay competition."  
"The cos--what?" Misaki asked quizzically.  
Koutarou stared at her in disbelief. "You don't know about Angelic Layer cosplay?"  
Tamayo grabbed him by the hand and forced him down into a headlock. "Be nice to Misakichi!" she ordered. "After all, she hasn't been to a convention before." With a laugh, Tamayo released Koutarou from her grip. He fell to the ground with a resounding thud.  
Tamayo turned to Misaki. "Cosplay is when fans dress up as their favorite angel. I haven't actually seen any contests, but I hear that some people really go all out."  
"Wow..." Misaki said thoughtfully. "Dressing up as Angels! How cute! I want to do it!"  
"Are you going to dress up as Hikaru?" Koutarou asked.  
Tamayo shoved Koutarou into another headlock. "Of course not! I am!" she cried happily.  
Koutarou's arms flailed as he gasped out, "It's not like you can't both dress up as the same Angel!"  
Tamayo shoved him to the ground. "But we aren't going to! I'm sure Misakichi can think of some other angel to dress up as. I'm going to be Hikaru. After all..." she said with a grin, "I've got all the moves!" She popped the last bit of her ice cream cone into her mouth.

"Mind if I join you?" came a voice form behind Misaki. She turned around to see Oujirou standing beside them. Without waiting for a response, he slid into the booth and sat calmly beside Misaki. "Are you going?" he asked Misaki, indicating the invitation to the convention that lay on the table.  
"Umm..." Misaki said, turning her face from him, "I'm pretty sure I am. Are you?"  
He shook his head. "I've got plans already."  
"Oujirou-senshu!" squealed a girl at a nearby table. She bounced up and grabbed him by the hand. "Come on!" the girl giggled. "My friends talk about you all the time. Just wait 'til they meet you!" She dragged Oujirou out the door.  
Koutarou stared for a moment. "There goes the Prince of the Layer with one of his many raving fangirls..."  
Tamayo sighed. "I think it's hopeless for him. What do you think, Misakchi?" Her only response was a blank stare. Tamayo waved her hand in her hands face. "Helloooo...Earth to Misaki! What are you thinking about?!"  
Misaki stood slowly. "Just...stuff..."


	2. Magic and Mayhem

New View - An Angelic Layer Fanfic by topleka

"Okay," Misaki said outloud to her self. "I can do this. There are plenty of fans dressed up as Angels. I'll blend right in." She adjusted the blue visor that rested on her eyes and opened the stall door. "No!" She slammed the door shut again. "I can't!" She looked down at her body, now dressed liked Wizard, Oujirou's Angel. "How did I get myself into this?" she wondered. It hadn't seemed like a bad idea at the time, and since Oujirou wouldn't even be at the convention, there was no problem, right? But now here she was hiding in the bathroom and afraid to go back to the convention. "Well I can't stay here forever," she said. She opened the stall door again and slowly peeked around the corner. One girl, dressed as Blanche, stood in front of the mirror. She hummed a little tune as she brushed her hair, unaware of the shy girl staring at her. Misaki straightened herself and walked to the mirror confidently.  
The girl looked up. "Oh wow! What a great costume! You look just like Wizard!" She exclaimed.  
Misaki smiled gratefully. "Thanks. You look good too." She checked herself one more time in the mirror. The girl was right. Misaki had spent hours working away at the costume, and she had found a good wig as well. If she didn't know better, she'd think she was looking directly at Oujirou's Angel. With a deep breath, Misaki left the bathroom and was immediately swept up in the throng of fans that crowded their way around the convention.

"Oh wow! You look so nice!" Misaki exclaimed as she looked over her friend.  
"Don't I?" Tamayo asked as she struck a pose. She grabbed Koutarou and flipped him onto his back. "Hikaru disposes of all opponents!"  
Koutarou struggled to his feet. "You don't look so bad, either. Misakichi."  
"Yeah," Tamayo said with an evil grin. "Who'd have thought that our little Misakichi would be brave enough to risk getting trampled by fangirls and dress up as Wizard!"  
Misaki blushed. "I thought it would be...nice," she said, still searching for the right word.  
"Nice?" Tamayo teased. "Well if you say so!" She grabbed Koutarou and dragged him through the masses. "Come on! I'm definitely entering the contest!"  
Misaki watched as her two friends disappeared into the crowd. She turned, unsure of what to do. The crowd was full of people dressed up as various Angels. As she wandered through the crowd, she noticed a growing group of girls gathering around someone. Her curiosity aroused, she moved in closer. Stuck in the crowd of giggling girls was a young man dressed as Wizard! Misaki inched forward. His outfit was well made, and looked perfect. Some of the girls turned around and saw Misaki, also dressed as Wizard. With more squeals of delight, the group broke into two sections of crazy fangirls. A sweatdrop formed on Misaki's head. "Maybe I should tell them I'm a girl," she thought. In the meantime, the other Wizard had forced his way through the crowd to Misaki.  
"Hi!" he said. "Looks like we've got a similar problem." He grabbed Misaki's hand pulled her through the crowd. "This way!" he said and the two of them ran down a long hallway. He opened a door and the two of them ran in. The door shut behind them, and they could hear the sounds of girls running past them. After it became silent, he opened the door and glanced around.  
He turned around. "Okay, coast is clear." The two of them walked out into the hallway, still wary of the stampede of girls that might appear at any moment.  
"Thanks," Misaki said. "I'm not used to that sort of attention." She looked him over. He had a nice build, and his expression was calm. "What's your name?" she asked.  
He turned to her in surprise. "My name?" he smiled. "What's yours?"  
"Uh..." she blushed. "Call me Saki."  
"Okay, Saki. Call me Ji-kun." He smiled at her. "It's nice to meet a girl who's a fan, but who doesn't attack me."  
Misaki turned away. "Um, yeah. I guess."


	3. Truth Behind the Visor

New View - An Angelic Layer Fanfic by topleka

"So, Saki-chan, why did you dress up as Wizard?"  
Misaki shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I just...like him. He's a great Angel and..." Her face turned red. "Oh, I don't know. What about you?"  
Ji grinned. "It's because he's my favorite."  
"Oh, yeah," Misaki said. "Mine too. I guess."  
"Wizard is your favorite Angel?"  
"Well, one of them. My favorite Angels include Wizard, and Hikaru, and Athena too. And Suzuka."  
Ji laughed. "You mind as well list them all."  
Misaki blushed. "Yeah...I guess."  
"Hey," he said suddenly. "There're a bunch of layers for competition." He gently lead Misaki to an empty layer. "Do you have an angel?" he asked.  
She nodded and took Hikaru out. "Sure, I uh... I dressed her up as Hikaru."  
Ji grinned. "Mine is dressed as Wizard, but his name is Daisuke. Let's have an Angelic Fight."  
Misaki tossed Hikaru into the layer. As Ji threw his angel in, Misaki took in a deep breath. "Remember Misaki, go nice on him. He's just a beginner."  
The fight commenced with both Angels charging towards each other.  
Misaki waited for the last moment, then commanded Hikaru to leapt of Daisuke. At the same moment, Daisuke leapt into the air and the two angels collided. Both landed gracefully, and were up again in a second.  
"You're really good, Ji-kun," Misaki remarked.  
"Same to you, Saki-chan," he replied.  
Misaki reminded herself to slow down and go easier on Ji and Daisuke. She commanded Hikaru to slow her pace, and falter for a moment. Daisuke didn't waste any time moving in and attacking. Hikaru was thrown into the air, but Misaki was able to keep her from flying off the layer. "So he's playing tough," Misaki thought. "all right then. I will too." Hikaru ran towards Daisuke. She leapt towards him and sent him reeling with a flying kick.  
"Saki-chan, you're a lot tougher that you looked at the beginning," Ji said. He smiled at her. "But I'm still going to win."  
Misaki shook her head. "Not if I can help it."  
Another kick from Hikaru, and Daisuke fell to the ground. He leapt up and charged past her, spinning quickly and punching her to the ground. Hikaru's legs shot up and clamped tightly around Daisuke's neck. She spun in around and sent him flying.  
"Unbelievable!" Ji exclaimed. "I didn't think..." he trailed off.  
Hikaru was now racing towards Daisuke at top speed, but at the last moment, Daisuke stepped sideways and calmly tripped her. Hikaru was sent flying from the layer.  
Misaki sank in her chair. He had won? Well he was good enough. "Good job, Ji-kun," she said brightly. "You're an amazing Deus."  
"You are too," Ji replied. "That last move. I'm sure I've seen it before." He concentrated hard on the layer. "The Zenkoku Semifinals! Wizard vs. Hikaru!" he exclaimed. "It's the same move!" Ji looked up at Misaki. "You..."  
Misaki turned bright red. "What? I what?"  
"You must have watched the finals!" Ji cried.  
Misaki breathed out slowly. "Yes," she said. "I saw that competition. It was one of the hardest I've fought...um...seen, that is."

A girl dressed as Lanka appeared before the two of them. "Congratulations!" she said. "You two are winners of the Hall Cosplay Award!" She handed each of them a small medal. "Normally we only award one medal per angel, but you two both look so authentic that my group couldn't decide! So both of you win!"  
"Wow!" Misaki said, taking the medal. "Ji-kun! We won the cosplay award!"  
Ji laughed good naturedly as he stood up. "I think you deserve it more, Saki-chan."  
Misaki rose and the two of them wandered down the hallway. "I don't think so. You look so much like Wizard."  
"I know," Ji said. "But I think it's unfair for me to win."  
Misaki shook her head. "Not at all. We all had an equal shot at making a good looking costume."  
Ji laughed. "Does everybody have the honor of using the real angel as a reference?"  
"What?" Misaki turned to face Ji. "You actually used Wizard as a reference? How?"  
Ji grinned mischievously. "Because he's mine." He calmly removed his visor.  
"Oujirou!" Misaki exclaimed. She pulled off her visor.  
"Misaki?"  
Misaki blushed. "Yeah...I ah...I thought you weren't going to be here."  
"Oh, that," Oujirou said. "I wasn't going to come, but somehow Icchan convinced me to come."  
"Icchan is here somewhere?" Misaki asked.  
Oujirou placed his visor on again. "Is that important?" He wrapped his arms around Misaki and drew her closer.  
Misaki faced him, unsure of what to do next. "Oujirou..."  
He bent down, his face coming closer to hers. She shut her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers.  
A nearby plant rustled.  
"Icchan go boom!"

Okay everyone. That's it. I really don't like writing romancy stories, but I just couldn't let go of this one. Sheesh. Anyway. It's over. I based this mostly on the manga, although it's kinda a mix of manga and anime.


End file.
